Future Dreams
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Elizabeth Bartlet, eldest daughter of Jed and Abbey, gives birth to her first child, and Jed has some trouble adjusting.


Author's Note: I have a wonderful friend who has created an entire incredible future for Annie Westin, daughter of Elizabeth Bartlet Westin. And since Annie is one of my Bartlets, I thought I'd give her this gift. Enjoy, and please review!

 **Future Dreams**

Jed Bartlet paced back and forth, staring at the shiny linoleum floor beneath his feet. He had already counted the faux tiles in the waiting room almost three times. Each time he checked his watch, he could swear time was moving slower.

"We're moving to the delivery room now."

He looked up to see Doug Westin, his son-in-law of six months, poke his head into the waiting room. Jed tried to smile encouragingly, but even he knew it came across insincerely. "Get back in there. You're about to be a father!"

Doug grinned and pushed back his curly hair away from his face before turning and going to join his wife. He already looked overwhelmed. Jed tried not to worry about that fact at this particular moment. He and Abbey had already planned on being very involved grandparents. After all, nineteen is not an age at which most women are prepared to be mothers.

Jed sat down once more and put his face in his hands. His little girl was having a baby. He'd had a few months to get used to the idea, but he still didn't like it. Her whole life was going to change. And it would be a life that he had never envisioned for her. Elizabeth was supposed to grow up and go to college and become someone important. Not that being a mother wasn't important; as a parent, Jed knew first hand that the most important thing he had ever done in his life was help give life to his daughters. But it was different for women. The world still limited his girls in ways it had never and likely would never for men. He saw it happen to Abbey. She had been so successful in her career, all while raising three daughters. But he had watched her fight an uphill battle to do it. He had wanted it to be easier for his children. He wanted to be able to give them the world. He wanted more for them.

He would never admit it out loud in a million years, but he'd had a special place in his heart and mind for Elizabeth. She had more potential in her little finger than the rest of the world combined. He had expected her to do something incredible. He had expected her to make him proud. And she'd known it. She had been so afraid to tell him when she got pregnant. That fear in her face had nearly broken his heart. He wanted to be the kind of father that understood his children, someone they could always come to for love and support and guidance. And she had been so afraid to disappoint him. Probably because she knew that she had done just that. For eighteen years, he'd dreamed amazing things for her future, and those dreams were all gone now.

When Doug had come to ask for permission to marry Elizabeth, Jed had to use all his self-control to keep from bashing his head in. He'd consented to the marriage, of course. What else could they do? At least Doug was taking responsibility. But Jed would never forgive him for what he'd done. Obviously getting his daughter pregnant was an action he didn't want to give much thought to, but by getting Liz pregnant, Doug had taken her future. Jed would never let go of what his daughter had lost out on, and all that he had vicariously lost through her.

Jed was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Abbey sit down beside him until she reached over and touched his arm. She looked exhausted but happy. Very happy. So happy, it made him smile just to look at her.

"Hey."

Abbey's smile grew wider, wrinkling her nose. "Come see the new member of the family."

He couldn't help but feel excited at the notion. "The baby's here?"

"Yep." Abbey's green eyes sparkled with unadulterated joy.

"We're grandparents?" The idea didn't quite seem real to Jed yet.

Abbey nodded. "Yep!"

They stood and walked to the recovery room to see the new Westin family. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed, holding a little pink bundle. She lit up when she saw her father. "Dad, come meet Annie!"

Jed immediately sat down beside his daughter and her daughter. "Hi, Annie," he murmured. He gently brushed his fingertips on her tiny little cheek. "She's perfect, Lizzie."

"Yeah, she is," Elizabeth agreed.

"How are you feeling, sweet pea? You okay?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his new granddaughter.

"I'm good. Tired. Really tired. And honestly, I couldn't have done it without Mom. But it was probably for the best that you weren't in here. There was a lot of screaming," she confessed.

"Oh yeah, I wouldn't have been much help there," Jed agreed.

Liz laughed. "You would have freaked out, Dad. But you're here now. And I'm so glad." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat.

Jed took his daughter's hand and held it tight. "You are going to be a great mom. It's gonna be hard, but you're an amazing woman, Elizabeth, and you can do it. And if you ever doubt it, you just call me up and I'll be right there to remind you."

Liz couldn't keep her tears at bay. Her emotions were raw as it was, but this was more than she had anticipated. "I love you, Dad."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, too." He returned his attention to the baby. "And I love you, Annie. I know this world is brand new to you and probably very overwhelming, but you just sleep and be happy because there are so many people here that just adore you and can't wait to watch you grow up."

Looking at his granddaughter, Jed knew instantly that she was destined for wonderful things. And suddenly, all the disappointment and regret and loss were gone. All those dreams and hopes for the future were back, bigger and brighter than ever.


End file.
